Thundercats Ho!
by zeropolis79
Summary: [REPOST] After their ship crashes on Earth, Lion-O, Hereditary Lord of the Thundercats in his dying moments merges with Harry Potter which has consequences for the magical world.


_**Continuing the re-uploading of stories deleted thanks to Critics United.**_

_**The opening scene is based on a scene in the first episode 'Exodus' from the original series and is required to help set the scene for those who know nothing about Thundercats. Thundercats 1985 canon is followed up to the end of the 'Exodus' scene although mostly 1985 canon events and episodes are followed, specific episodes will be mentioned in author notes. There are elements of both 1985 and 2011 Thundercats series, mostly from the 1985 series, although Lion-O is the same age as the 2011 version and the Wily twins also come from the 2011 version.**_

**THUNDERCATS HO!**

**PROLOGUE**

_From beyond any known galaxy, bringing with them the laws and ideals of their doomed planet Thundera, come the Thundercats._

In deep space, the Thundercat spaceship _Feliner _was adrift. The Thundercats, humanoids which looked like cats, had left their planet Thundera, which had been destroyed. With the rest of their race, they went out to seek a new home. However, the fleet was ambushed by the Mutants, who shared their planet for a while. The fleet was destroyed and the _Feliner _damaged. The damage to their ship caused by the Mutant attack had meant there was no chance of the Thundercats reach the planet they were reaching for, but Thundercat Panthro had found a different planet, closer than their intended planet, but there was still a catch - it was still light years away.

"Yuck!" young Wilykat said in disgust, "We'll have to make the trip in the suspension capsules."

"When in doubt, chicken out," Wilykat's twin sister Wilykit said, "I'm not going."

Wilykat backed her until she got to a capsule and opened it. He pushed her in and closed it. Neither of the young ones were Thundercats, they were former street urchins who had been taken under the wing of the Jaga and the Thundercats when they had run away to find a legendary lost treasure, hoping to help their widowed mother and baby siblings. They had skills which they would teach Lion-O. Unlike the Thundercats, the twins had tails. It was planned that when they reached the right age, they would become full Thundercats.

"Is there another choice Panthro?" Jaga, the elderly leader of the group asked.

"Sure, we last remaining Thundercats perish in space." He replied.

"It is settled then. You will all get in the suspension capsules now. I will pilot the ship to the blue planet." Jaga said.

"No Jaga," Panthro countered, "Without suspension you'll die. We can set the course on robot pilot."

"In it's damaged condition, the ship must be piloted manually for as long as possible, or we cannot be sure of reaching our destination." Jaga countered back.

"We can't be sure anyway," Tygra said, "We'll take our chances together – you MUST join us in the capsules Jaga."

"Yes Jaga, please!" Lion-O pleaded.

"ENOUGH!" Jaga shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "I am by far the oldest of you. Even though the suspension capsules slow down the aging process tremendously, some aging does take place. Even in suspension, I could not live long enough to complete the journey. So let's not have any more talk – ENTER THE CAPSULES!" Everyone looked at him with sorrow.

"But Jaga," Cheetara began. She was one of his clerics, having been taken under Jaga's wing after she proved to him that she could be a cleric, despite failing her original initiation test. Tygra put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two of them were very close despite her being a bodyguard for his adoptive brother, Lion-O, the heir to the throne. What she didn't realise was that Lion-O knew of her affections for Tygra and despite his own affections for her, decided to let them follow their affections for each other.

"Come Cheetara, what Jaga says is true. Don't make it tougher for him." He told her.

"Yeah, he's just being practical." Wilykat said, entering his capsule. Tygra and Cheetara did the same.

"Whatever you say Jaga," Wilykit said in her capsule, "You were always right."

"Alright, if we're going to do it, let's do it!" Panthro said, picking Snarf – a small cat, up by the scruff of the neck, The animal was Lion-O's faithful friend. "In you go Snarf, no stalling." Panthro put him in the capsule before going into his own.

Lion-O walked over to Jaga, his mentor.

"Goodbye Jaga." He said.

"You must be brave Lion-O, it is your duty." Jaga said.

"Yes, Jaga." Lion-O said. Within the space of days, he had lost his homeworld, his blind father, the King of the Thundercats, and now he was losing his mentor. He went into his capsule.

With a clink, Jaga dug a large sword into the floor.

"The Eye of Thundera, will be waiting for you, when you reach your new home." He said, raising his arm to his chest in a salute. The capsules activated and the Thundercats went to sleep. As Jaga went to the pilot's chair, the Eye of Thundera glowed, as if it was opening to watch over the inhabitants of the capsules.

The _Feliner _began it's trek through space.

"I wish I was as sure of their chances as I pretended to be," Jaga said to himself, "still, there is a chance."

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years. Jaga maintained all the ships functions, eating very little, resting whenever he could and more importantly, making sure the suspension capsules remained functional. Eventually, the _Feliner _approached the Sol system. Jaga was now much older, very thin, and very weak. He knew he didn't have very long to live, he had lived longer than he expected too, determined to see the Thundercats as close to their new home as possible.

"I can't go on. I prey the robot pilot can take it from here." He mumbled, reaching with tremendous effort and pressing a button marked PILOT. It activated, a word marked ROBOT could be seen then a beep got Jaga's attention. It was coming from a bracelet on his wrist. A jewel on it was glowing red. It fell to the ground followed by a mass of energy. Jaga's empty robes fell into the chair.

The robot pilot started the engines. It took the ship past Jupiter, through the asteroid belt, then past Mars before deactivating the engines and began it's final approach to Earth. The ship burnt up as it entered the atmosphere. On the viewscreen, a mountain range could be seen along with a nearby village, forest, large lake and a castle.

The ship approached the top of the mountain range and activated the landing beams, intending to slow the ship down so it could land safely. Suddenly, one of them cut out followed by the other three. Not slowed down enough, it crashed on top of the mountain and continued moving until it reached the edge from which it fell. The ship broke apart as it fell and the contents spilled out. Some vanished but others fell to the ground. The ship crashed near a broken down building and stopped moving.


End file.
